spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spontaneous Bootay
Spontaneous Bootay 'is a minor character and a boss in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. ''She also appears as a mini-boss in the DLC ''Bring the Crunch. '' Appearance and Personality Spontaneous Bootay is a large black-ethnic obese woman. Like all the Peppermint Hippo Strippers, who wear almost no clothes at all, Spontanous Bootay's outfit only consists of a blue bra and underwear along with makeup on her face, tights and black high heel shoes. She can be described as a terrifying woman by her appearance alone, as described by both some of the Freedom Pals members (formerly Coon and Friends members) and the rest of the Peppermint Hippo Strippers themselves, the latter ones say that "her ass kills", so she may have squashed some people before her introduction in the game. Bootay also seems to hold grudges, as seen in Bring the Crunch, when she appears to get revenge on The New Kid for What Happened earlier in the Game. Role During the First night, Bootay appears as CLASSi's last attempt in stopping The New Kid and Captain Diabetes from getting to her, as CLASSi and the other strippers think that they are police officers that are trying to arrest her. She makes her entrance by destroying the Changing Room's wall and beginning to chase the two kids to crush them with her ass, however, both of them manage to escape from her and reach CLASSi, who escapes to Buca de Faggoncini. Bootay makes another appearence in the Bring The Crunch DLC, during the quest of Fastpass, Professor Chaos, Mintberry Crunch and The New Kid in Lake Tardicaca in order to search for the Missing Monitors. When the monsters chasing the kids seem to be no match for them, they decide to "Release the Bootay", at this moment, Spontaneous Bootay comes out of the woods as she promises to get revenge on the New Kid (due to Captain Diabetes being absent) and begins to pursuit the Freedom Pals until trapping them in a shed. When it seems that her and the monsters have won, The New Kid realizes the powers of the Final Girl who survives at the end of every horror movie, upon seeing this, Bootay flees the scene, because the Final Girls are her kryptonite and she doesn't want to take a risk, after this, she is never seen again. It is never really explained what she is doing in Lake Tardicaca or why she has sided with the monsters (who are just men in disguise) in the first place. However, it could possible that she was hired by Nathan in his plan to shut down Lake Tardicaca. Promienece The Bowels of the Beast Is called by CLASSi to stop The New Kid and Captain Diabetes from getting to her. But fails and tells The New Kid that they have won... this time. Bring the Crunch The monsters call upon her as a last resort in order to defeat the kids. She flees upon seeing that the New Kid has gained the powers of the Final Girl that always survives at the end of every horror movie, as they are her kryptonite. Battle The Bowels of the Beast Unlike any other Boss character in the game, Spontaneous Bootay is invincible and her health is infinite, the only thing the heroes can do is get away from her by getting to the end of the room while avoiding the other strippers. She has a red zone that indicates where she will attack, if a character finishes their turn on the red zone, she will instantly kill them, either friend or foe. Every time she attacks, she advances a bit, but she covers nine spaces in the battlefield, so going back at her is not a very good option, also, the rest of the strippers will try to knock the kids back to her, so the player has to be careful of their attacks as well. Bootay also has a meter that indicates when she will attack, when this meter is full, she will interrupt a character's turn and advance in order to attack. 'Attacks *'''Death by Bootay: '''Crushes every character standing on a red space with her booty Bring the Crunch Like in the previous battle, Bootay is invincible and has infinite health, forcing the heroes to run away from her again. Like in the previous fight, red spaces will indicate where she will attack, however, this time her attack covers ten spaces instead of nine, also, like in the previous fight, her allies will try to knock the heroes into her red zone. However, this time she gets a turn like every other character in the battlefield, giving the player more time to think of their strategy before she attacks. She has the same attack as in the last fight. Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) For a full list of Spotaneous Bootay's quotes, check Spontaneous Bootay/Quotes Gallery Bootay BaseGame.png|"You ain't ready for this Bootay" Bootay Bring the Crunch.png|"GUESS WHO IS BACK, HONEY!" Original Soundtrack Video Trivia * Spontaneous Bootay is, so far, the only character whose introduction is shown twice when appearing. * She is also, so far, the only boss character from the main storyline to appear in a DLC (excluding the hologram bosses in the first DLC). Category:Female characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Villains Category:Adults